


Tattoos and Teacups

by TheTickingPocketwatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is snooty, Harry is bad at lying, I'm Sorry, Lies, M/M, Tattoos, Tea, What Have I Done, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTickingPocketwatch/pseuds/TheTickingPocketwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to sneak out for ink, but it doesn't work very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Teacups

**Author's Note:**

> I am total trash. Total, total trash.
> 
> Mr. Sixth grade Language Arts Teacher, I am so sorry. I have failed your teachings.
> 
> *recedes into the shadows from which I came*

Draco Malfoy lifted a delicate porcelain teacup to his lips, sipping quietly. He was sitting comfortably in his favorite chair, right in front of one of the massive fireplaces that adorned his family's mansion. 

All of a sudden, Harry Potter poked his head out from the door frame, startling the boy sitting in the chair. 

"Um, Draco, I have to go now. Something came up."

Draco turned around.  
"I thought you said you could stay til tomorrow?"  
Harry avoided his eyes.  
"Well, I'll come back, if that's okay, but I have to go out real quick."  
His boyfriend raised a speculating eyebrow. "And why would that be...?"  
Harry coughed and muttered something under his breath.  
"Sorry, didn't catch that." Draco returned to his tea.  
"I said I'm going out to get a tattoo." 

Draco spit out the expensive tea, dropping the dainty cup in the process.  
Harry shuffled awkwardly while he tried to regain his breath.  
"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!" Yelled Draco loudly. Harry gestured to the door. "Going, to get a tattoo. I'll be back." Draco stood and walked over to Harry, jabbing a finger at his chest. "No, you most certainly are NOT."  
"I'm not?"  
"Harry, NO."  
"Harry yes."  
"No, and that's FINAL."  
"Draco. It's my body, and I can do what I want with it."  
Draco pouted. "Well you're MY boyfriend, and I'm telling you no."  
Harry scowled. "Fine. No more tattoos." The blonde's eyes bugged. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MORE?!"  
Harry turned on his heel and strode into the hallway.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out. All I'll say is that Ginny wasn't lying about the Hippogriff." Harry called over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
